For You, Fall
by Unstoppable Cyborg
Summary: Mary reveals a secret to Darci. This contains spoilers for my Seasonal Amulet AU, which I hope to one day publish.


**This contains a major spoiler for my Seasonal Amulet AU, but because the prompt for Day One of trollhuntersrarepairweek is so perfect I'm going to write for it late. Besides, after publishing for Day Two I learned that there was a lack of fanfiction for Mary Wang and this needs to be corrected.**

 **But yes, I'm putting this under a cut because it contains a major spoiler for a longfic that I eventually plan to write. Heck, the ship itself is a spoiler.**

 **In addition, I'd like to clarify that I don't own _Trollhunters_.**

* * *

"Hey, Darce? You know how my tears worked for when we needed tears from someone who hadn't had true love's kiss before?" It had been shocking for Mary, but they were bringing back the dead and then heading into another dimension to rescue Jim from evil trolls. While she had been too shocked by everything to think about it at the moment, she had been ruminating on it and everything for nearly a month now.

"Yeah?" Darci didn't look at Mary, and Mary hugged herself. It made sense, they were looking for the Autumn Amulet to help them fight Gunmar. Unlike Mary, who had been too busy with detention and trying to maintain a social life despite everything, Darci had found where it was being kept. It made sense that she was more focused on their surrounded.

"I think I figured out why none of they guys I've dated did it for me," Mary said.

"Oh?" Darci looked at her, and there was a hint of suspicion in her voice and raised eyebrow. Mary unwrapped her arms from around herself and rolled her shoulders, trying to feel like she wasn't squaring up for a fight. It had become all too common a feeling ever since they had found Claire making portals that one night.

"I think, no, I'm sure of it." She took a shuddering breath. "I like girls," Mary said, feeling somewhat lightheaded at the confession. Darci looked surprised, as if Mary had gone in the exact opposite direction of her suspicions. Nervous, Mary began to speak more quickly. "I know I've dated a lot of guys before, but in detention with Shannon yesterday I felt something I've never felt with any of the guys."

Mary felt Darci's arms wrap around her, taking away a large amount of the tension that had building in her chest for hours. Not all of it, considering that Gunmar had escaped, Jim was facing charges for freeing them, and of course the fact that she and Darci were in the middle of dangerous troll territory. But it was still a lot of the tension.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to be a lesbian, but I'm glad you told me," Darci said, before ending the hug and backing up slightly. "Wait, you are a lesbian, right? I'm not misinterpreting anything?"

Mary laughed nervously. "I haven't figured that out yet... I probably should've done so before telling you, shouldn't I?"

Darci shrugged. "Maybe? I'm not exactly an expert on this, but I'm still glad you told me. I'm also glad we won't have to deal with _Tight-Jeans Hank_ anymore."

* * *

"Mary Wang," the amulet called.

"Wait, this doesn't feel right," Mary said, looking at her friend. "You're the one who did all the research; the Fall Amulet should be calling for you."

"Yeah, but you're the one who just revealed major details about yourself. Maybe it requires being honest about yourself? Besides, I'm more of a ranged fighter," Darci said, waving her hand over her crossbow. "I don't need as much armor as you do."

"Alright then. Record me?" Mary asked as she placed her phone into Darci's hands. She ran up to the Fall Amulet and watched its hands begin to spin. The Trollish writing along its circumference glowed, changing to Chinese to Latin to English.

"For the passage of time, Autumn is mine to command!" she read aloud, making sure to use what felt like a commanding voice. Mary felt herself levitate as bronze-colored armor formed around her. Her hair was pulled back and away from her face into a ponytail. Then she was lowered back to the ground. Lights flew from _her_ amulet into her hand and formed a chain mace. It was certainly better than the weapons she had used in the past.

Mary stood in her armor, giddy and lightheaded with the day's revelations.

* * *

 **If you liked this fic, leave a review and reblog on tumblr!**


End file.
